Torn in Two
by kaitlyn.clune
Summary: I've always had secrets. Secrets about who I was,what I do and the people I belong too,and who belong to me. But one day,as if by accident,I got the chance to do something I didn't know could give me the greatest possibility I could have ever imagined. RaphaelXOC Rated M just in case


It was dark and I nervously gripped my Boyfriends hand. He looked back at me with those amazing midnight black eyes and smiled reassuringly. I looked at him and smiled,albeit,a bit nervously. He took my other hand in his and stopped walking. He turned to face me and looked into my eyes. **"Tony are you sure your okay with this?"** He asked and I smiled. I tucked a strand of his dark brown hair behind his ear.**"I've never been more sure of anything before Sam."** I told him and he looked at me a second longer before nodding and turning. He pressed a button on a side of a door and it slid open. He squeezed my hand and led me inside. We walked through several dark and winding tunnels light by faint lights before walking into a large empty, light filled room. There was a long staircase that led up to the roof of the building. On each side of the stair's rails was a ninja dressed in black with a simple red headband over there heads and the eye holes were covered with a red bug eye like covering. They're heads turned simultaneously to watch us pass and I felt a shudder run up my spine as I looked at the spears that they held. After we started the ascent they turned back to face the door.

We got to the top of the stairs and entered a simple room. There was a path that went right through the center of the room and on either side of the path was water covered in glass so as to be walkable. At the end of the path there were 3 stairs and at the stairs was a throne. A simple man sat at the throne and watched us enter. I gripped Sam's hand tighter as we walked. I could feel the man's gaze on us as we walked. We dropped each others hands as we stopped and knelt in front of the first step. We faced downward but I looked up through my dark red bangs to see the man stand up and slowly walk down the steps. His armor gleamed in the light of the full moon that gleamed through the glass ceiling. I could see his eyes through his mask and a shudder ran up my spine. On one side of his face,everything was normal,but on the other the face was horribly scared and the eye was dead in his gaze.

** "Who is this young girl?"** The man asked and his voice rasped in my ears and I had to try hard not to shudder. **"This is Tony Star,Master Shredder."** Sam said nervously. Shredder looked at Sam with no emotion as he continued. **"She wishes to join the Foot."** Sam continued nervously. Shredder slowly began to walk down the steps. As he drew closer I could sense a strange power and anger radiating forth from him. **"Rise,"** He said simply and we both did. Shredder walked towards me and I had to force myself not to step back. He circled me,studying me. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes. Suddenly he attempted to punch me,but I ducked and rolled to the side. He looked at me with the same expressionless eyes as I got to my feet.

Shredder turned and walked back to his throne. **"You know what to do Sam."** He said calmly and Sam nodded. He smiled and stepped towards me. He took my hand in his and led me down towards the stairs again. Our meeting with Shredder was over. Sam led me to a door next to the stairs I hadn't noticed before on the way up. He opened the door and there I saw an old man with balding hair and a gray beard who was hammering mercilessly on a lump of shone on his brow. He finally seemed to notice us and he turned towards us and wiped his hands on an already dirty towel. **"Wot do ye want?"** He asked,his voice had a think accent. He looked at Sam then eyed me suspiciously. **"New recruit."** Sam explained and I stepped forward. The old man looked at me incredulously. **"Dis scrawny ting? A well,"** He shrugged. **"Not muh job to question recruits."** He said and he grabbed something from a small fire that burned in the corner. It looked suspiciously like a something used to brand cows with and I stiffened. He walked close to me and rolled up the sleeve of my shirt.

I looked over at Sam and ignored the man. I gritted my teeth together as I looked on him,using him as an anchor as the man brought up the brander and pressed it against my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut and a faint whimper escaped my lips,the only sign of the burning pain in my arm that felt like an entire ocean of molten lava was being poured on my skin. After a while the burning pain disappeared and I craned my head and looked at the foot simbole that as now burned onto my skin. I smiled through moist eyes though I refused to let the tears fall. Sam put his arm around my shoulder,careful not to touch the newly burned skin and led me out.

Three months passed and I took my training seriously. I slowly became the fastest,most skilled and frankly the best of my training group. I was hated by the other kids in my class,but I was soon moved up to another class to enhance my skills quicker,and I didn't cared as I continued to ignore the new hated stairs my new training mates threw at me. I met Sam's sister,Korai, and we became friends. Things were going great for the first time in years for me,but I was still anxious to finally get the chance to fight Shredders arch enemy,the enemy of all the Foot. _The Turtles._


End file.
